1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to a display device in which color distortion caused by a leakage current is effectively prevented, and to a method of manufacturing the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices are typically classified into liquid crystal display (“LCD”) devices, organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) display devices, plasma display panel (“PDP”) devices, electrophoretic display (“EPD”) devices, and the like, based on a light emitting scheme thereof.
An LCD device may include two substrates disposed to face each other and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates.
A plurality of thin film transistors (“TFT”) and a pixel electrode are disposed on one of the two substrates of the LCD device, and a driving operation of the pixel electrode may be controlled by the TFT. In such an LCD device, the TFT serves as an on/off switch to allow electric charges or electricity to be transmitted to or blocked from flowing to the pixel electrode.